yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ANDELE3025
If you would like i could make your deck on your user page look.... cleaner~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 19:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Deck boxing How?? :*Do you have a name for the deck and want the title to have custom colors?~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 19:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Yea The name of my deck is "Dragon Acceleration". :*What is your 2 favorite colors?~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Light blue and black. I hope you like it Check it out, on your user page~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It is great!!!!!! welcome~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 20:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Card Rulings Only rulings which specifically appear on an official source should appear on the Card Rulings pages. None of yours do, so they were removed. Also, most were incorrect. Do not add false information to the Wikia. Continuing to do so will result in you being blocked from editing. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 19:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Pardon? All the rulings posted should come directly from UDE or Konami. The Netrep and the Yu-Judges sites are mirrors of the original UDE site, so the information on them came either directly from Konami or directly from Konami via UDE. They are official, and MUST be followed. If you have a problem, then contact Konami. :The rulings which state that cards like "Montage Dragon" will have 0 ATK after being flipped face-down is an official ruling from Konami, and must be followed. The logic is that "Montage Dragon" sets its ATK by an effect, and the ATK remains by a lingering effect. Flipping the monster face-down removes any lingering effects from it, so the ATK disappears. It is the same reason why flipping a monster face-down will remove the lingering effect from "Rekindling" or the ATK-increasing lingering effect from "Power Bond". :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::First, stop removing my messages. Talk pages should not have their content removed like that. ::Second, the part is there because you forgot to sign your message. You should leave a signature on your posts so that I know who left the message and when the message was left. That part is just your username, so that I know who left the message. ::Lastly, don't insult other users, regardless of the language. ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::By "other users" I meant anyone on this Wikia, including me. :::The rulings on cards like "Power Bond", "Montage Dragon", and "Cyber Eltanin" come directly from Konami, and are official rulings. They can be viewed at the sites I posted above. Whoever told you otherwise is obviously made a mistaken - they should review the official rulings from Konami, which can be seen at the above sites. :::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 23:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::The aforementioned sites contain the exact same information that appeared on the UDE site. Anything on the UDE site needed to be directly from Konami or approved by Konami, so all information on the UDE site (and therefore on those sites) came directly from Konami. ::::I can't find anything that you mention on the Japanese site. The official OCG FAQ mentions that "Cyber Eltanin" will have its ATK reduced to 0 if flipped face-down by "Book of Moon" or if affected by "Skill Drain" (listed here). "Cyber Eltanin" also has its Original ATK change by its effect, so the same should apply to "Chimeratech Overdragon". ::::Also, you're not supposed to edit other people's messages (including my own). The Talk Page is for other people to leave you messages. ::::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 00:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh, sorry, "Cyber Eltanin" only modifies its current ATK. Never mind that part. :::::"Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" modifies its Original ATK, and flipping it face-down resets it ATK to 0 (source), and "Skill Drain" will reset its ATK to 0 (source). :::::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 00:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I'll admit, I cannot find a specific ruling dealing with that specific situation on the OCG FAQ. However, it should be the same as I said above. :First, there are the rulings from Konami which originally appeared on the UDE site. They were simply copy/pasted from the official source, so they are still valid. :Second, you already have the rulings for "Cyber Eltanin" and "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". There is no reason why "Chimeratech Overdragon" should be different. Monsters can certainly exist on the field with ? ATK without another effect defining the monster's Original ATK. :Third, almost all other lingering effects in the game disappear when the monster is flipped face-down - "Rekindling" and "Return from the Different Dimension" are two examples. Why should "Chimeratech Overdragon" be any different? :Fourth, even if there is nothing that specifically appears on the Konami site that says "Chimeratech Overdragon" will lose its ATK, all the unofficial sites and the majority of the judging community agree that "Chimeratech Overdragon" will lose its ATK. You have shown me no rulings and no credible sources stating that "Chimeratech Overdragon" will keep its ATK if flipped face-down. There is nothing anywhere on the Konami site saying that it will keep its ATK. :Fifthly, if there are no rulings, then we are to extrapolate from previous similar rulings. We are not to make up whatever rulings we want. The only rulings that we have state that, in similar situations, similar monsters will be reduced to 0 ATK. :Lastly, your friend is accomplishing nothing by insulting me. If he believes he is correct, then he should be able to explain why "Chimeratech Overdragon" would keep its ATK. :--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 01:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Pardon? What about "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon"? ::About the card text, first, the card text of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" and "Chimeratech Overdragon" is practically the same. The OCG texts are actually identical, except for the 800x / 1000x part and how "Chimeratech Overdragon" modifies its DEF. Second, you said previously that it's not a problem with card text, but with how "Chimeratech Overdragon" has ? ATK. You should make up your mind. Also, you haven't explained why that would make a difference. ::--Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 22:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) RE:Croatian Translations Then feel free to edit them. We don't have very many people who speak Croatian here, so those names aren't always double-checked. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 21:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Thx, I hate the wrong translations like Trap Hole was translated to Zamka Rupa what is a direct translation but hasnt the same meaning. KONAMI FAQ AND YUGIOH WIKIA i agree with you dude im glad im not the only one who doesn't trust yugioh wikia sometimes and defenely dont trust Konami FAQ because of Inaacurate information Are you aware of the new rule Special Chain i made an article about it but it was redirected to another article that explains it better with more details, im going through it right now to find a loophole that WIll Crash That made up crap of Missed the Timing and delete it from existance (i defenetly do not agree it nor do i think a monster ever misses its chance to be activated within an existing chain, it is a rare occasion when this simultanous chains or (special chain as i call it) happen but i have deck that uses this kinf of simultaneous chains to have its full effect, So if you want to help me out on this drop by my talk and leave me a msg